


Nanny's Orders

by tmonday



Series: At Nanny's Disposal [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Begging, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmonday/pseuds/tmonday
Summary: Days like these were all about Aziraphale.





	Nanny's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same world as my previous fic, Nanny’s Touch, only this time Nanny’s Effort has changed. But, this can be read as a standalone fic. 
> 
> As before, Nanny uses she/her pronouns and Aziraphale and Crowley use he/him.

A few weeks after the memorable session with Nanny she appears bright and early as Aziraphale is finishing up breakfast still in his nightgown.

“I’ve got a special present for you, Aziraphale,” she greets him. Just as he is about to ask what was the occasion, she opens her black bag and takes out a vibrator and remote control.

“I think it’s time to teach you to obey me,” she says, “And I think this will do the trick quite nicely. You’ll wear this all day while you’re out tending to the bookshop. I’ll control the speed of the vibrator but you are not to orgasm all day.”

“If you can make it through the day without disobeying me, I’ll reward you. But if not, I’ll punish you. What do you say, Aziraphale? Would you obey Nanny’s orders?” She waits expectantly.

He eyes the sizable vibrator and gulps, remembering what happened the last time they were together. He wants to please her, but he remembers the fire in his ass from her last punishment. Ultimately the desire for Nanny’s reward wins out and he nods.

“Yes, Nanny. I’ll be good for you.”

“Good,” she says. “Of course, you’ll need to get warmed up first, don’t you?”

“Of course,” he says as her fingers deftly unbutton his nightgown. His Effort lately happens to be a vulva, and he’s growing wet already as her hands move downwards. She leaves kisses on his neck and he squirms in response. He almost doesn’t want to get too aroused because he’s going to have to stay like this all day, but then Nanny’s finger starts to circle his clit and he quickly changes his mind as he stifles a moan.

“Did my proposal already get you this wet? Or were you like this already before I came in?”

“No, Nanny,” he says, “It’s because you’re here that I’m like this.”

“Like what? Hmm?” she asks, placing another kiss on his neck. He blushes at the thought of saying it.

“…Open. Desperate, really,” he breathes.

She chuckles as her fingers speed up.

“Don’t be so needy yet, darling,” she says, “This is just the warm-up, after all.” She continues stroking his clit until his legs are shaking and his breathing becomes more ragged. Just as he’s about to come, she stops.

“I think you’re just about ready,” she says. She picks up the vibrator and in one smooth move pushes it into his pussy so it fits snugly inside. She smiles as she holds up the remote control.

“I won’t start this up yet, but do remember to keep this in all day, dear. Oh, and absolutely no touching yourself and no miracles. You’ll obey me, won’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he says breathlessly.

“Good boy,” she says. “Isn’t it about time for you to get ready to open the shop? And I have a few temptations to handle today, so I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be back soon!”

She takes her bag and leaves the way she came, swinging her hips and looking positively chipper. Aziraphale realizes he’s been gripping the back of his chair for purchase and lets go, trying to steady his breathing. It’s not his first experience in delayed gratification, but it definitely doesn’t get easier each time. He looks at the clock and realizes it’s time to open up and he’s still in his pajamas.

He rushes to his bedroom to change and quickly discovers that when you have a good-sized vibrator in you, even when it’s not turned on, it’s hard to go about your day forgetting it was there. Each time he bends forward to open a drawer or to put on his pants or socks, he can feel the vibrator digging in further into his pussy and the pressure isn’t quite enough to make him come but it gives off pleasurable sparks that certainly remind him who’s in charge today.

After having a harder time than usual getting dressed, he’s opening the shop. It’s mid-morning, and while there are the usual crowds for the day he hopes that there won’t be many customers. He’s still in a daze and he’s tempted to just close the shop for the day, but knowing Nanny she won’t like it that he’s made it easier for himself. Besides, maybe a distraction will do him good.

Knowing that being idle will make him too focused on his arousal, for the first time in years or perhaps decades, he gets out a duster and tries to clean the top shelves of books. Once he cleaned up three shelves, he jolts as the vibrator suddenly comes to life. He tries to ignore it and continue dusting, but the vibrations become more intense and he finds himself losing balance, clinging to a shelf and moaning obscenely as the sensations overtake him. The vibrations were powerful but not enough to get him off and he squeezes his thighs together and almost moves a hand down to his clit before the vibrator stops and he snaps back to reality.

He’s still flustered but straightens up quickly when a customer enters the shop.

He has never been so pushy with the customers before.

* * *

A few hours later Nanny returns from her temptations to a flushed and sweaty angel trying desperately to clean his shop. She’s impressed at how clean he managed to get it. The product of the few more times she’s turned on the vibrator, no doubt.

He’s so concentrated at a particular stain on the wall that he fails to notice the front door jingling as she opens it or the click of her heels as she walks in.

“Busy, darling? Perhaps I should return later,” she says.

He startles at her voice and drops the rag.

“A-ah, Nanny, not at all, I was just cleaning,” he stammers.

“Good. I’m just dropping by to check up on you,” she says, “Making sure you were obeying me and not doing anything improper.”

The vibrator’s been off for about half an hour so he’s not close to coming, but that will change soon as she steps towards him and places a hand on his pants over his cunt.

“Do you want me to take care of you, baby?” she asks.

“Please, Nanny,” he almost begs.

She smiles, her dark lipstick gleaming as she undoes his trousers and slips two fingers under his underwear. She quickly finds his clit and rubs it agonizingly slow. He has a tight grip on her shoulders and he lets out a long-held moan.

It doesn’t take long before he’s desperately grinding his hips against her fingers as needy groans escape his lips. His orgasm approaches and he’s almost, almost there. But then her fingers are gone and he hears her say something about forgetting to do a certain temptation before he can collect his thoughts. It takes him another few seconds to stop undulating his hips but by the time he gets himself under control she’s gone.

The vibrator starts up again and he nearly sobs with need. 

* * *

After lunch Nanny is back. She greets him with a chaste kiss, ignoring his whimpers as he’s tormented by the buzzing of the vibrator.

“You’ve been good so far today,” she praises him. “We’re not done yet, but if you do a good job you might get a reward.” She lifts up her skirt to show lacy black lingerie and garters.

“The shop is empty but I’d do quick work if I were you,” she says.

Aziraphale nods and quickly gets down on his knees, gasping as the vibrator digs further into his aching pussy. He gently peels off the lingerie and places a kiss on her outer lips. Thankfully the view is obscured by the counter but he doesn’t want to risk too much.

He licks a stripe from her clit to her pussy and isn’t surprised to see that she’s wet. He’d have to be oblivious to think he is the only one affected by today’s games. Her clit is already hard, and he starts to suck on it. He wants her to finish quickly so he could get rewarded, so he works two fingers into her pussy and starts thrusting them in and out.

She gasps as he services her. His knees start to ache but he’s determined to be good and follow Nanny’s orders. She starts grinding her pussy on his face and he knows she’s getting close.

Praying that there won’t be any customers coming soon, he increases his pace. From Nanny’s grip on his hair, he doesn’t have much farther to go. Her groans become louder and her hands hold his face down as she climaxes. It takes a few seconds after her breathing slows that she loosens her grip.

He looks up at her, his eyes wide and his face soaked with her juices.

“You did well, dear,” she praises him. “Clean up your face and Nanny will take care of you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he responds very enthusiastically. He grabs a nearby tissue and wipes his face as quickly as he can manage. Right as he starts to unzip his trousers the shop door opens and a pair of customers arrive.

He’s about to shoo them out of the shop when Nanny picks up her bag and says, “I think you have some business to attend you, so I won’t keep you any longer. We’ll continue this later.”

She winks at him, puts her sunglasses back on, and walks out the front door. He’s been so close all day it almost hurts and tears prickle the corners of his eyes.

He shoos the customers out anyway. 

* * *

Finally, finally, evening arrives and Aziraphale can close up the shop. Thinking about dinner provides him with some distraction and he debates whether to have Indian or French.

Right at 6, Nanny Ashtoreth returns to his flat with a bag of food.

“I bought some sushi from that place you like,” she said, setting the bag down on the dining table. His stomach growls in anticipation.

But then she turns on the vibrator again and all thoughts of food vanish.

He’s suddenly unclothed now, a blush covering his face and chest. She has him sit up straight at the dining table. She knows she’s making him sit on the vibrator, and it’s pushing up on him, making the sensations more intense. She knows this because instead of eating she has her gaze trained on him while he squirms. Whenever he looks like he’s getting used to the intensity she increases the settings just a bit more.

“You poor thing,” she coos, “You must be so uncomfortable.”

He’s trying to savor the dragon roll right in front of him, really, but it tastes like nothing when all he’s focused on is the heat between his legs. Food be damned, all he wants is to just cum. Just a few strokes on his clit and he’d climax, he’s sure of it. But Nanny is sitting right across him and he’s done so well all day that if he disobeys her he’ll never forgive himself.

He remembers the last time he came without her permission. It was a few months ago and he was feeling particularly bratty. She had told him to stay put on the bed and not touch himself, and she came back to the sight of him coming on his fingers. Later that night she had tied him up with a vibrator on his clit and fucked him until he lost count of his orgasms, until he couldn’t come anymore and was sobbing from the overstimulation.

But now he’s here in the present with only one piece of sushi left. He’s not sure how much higher the speed of the vibrator can go but it takes all his willpower to keep his back straight. His face is red and he lets out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding.

When he finishes his food, Nanny turns off the vibrator and orders him to stand up and turn around for inspection.

“I’m going to remove this now. Make sure you stand up straight and don’t lose your posture,” she tells him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies.

He spreads his legs for her to grab the end of the vibrator. She slowly starts pulling it out of him and the friction he’s been craving all day is almost too much. He shudders but still keeps his back straight. Once she pulls it out he feels empty.

She stands up again and takes off her skirt. She has nothing on underneath but a strap on and her garters. The rubber cock is a merlot color with a sizable girth and a thick head. His mouth waters as he anticipates her fucking an orgasm out of him.

“You’ve been so obedient today, Aziraphale. Are you ready for your reward?” Nanny asks.

Without waiting for his reply she kisses him and trails her hands from his shoulders to his ass. Her tongue slips into his mouth and he melts into the kiss. He’s about to protest that she’s putting her hands everywhere except his pussy when she leads him to the bedroom.

She gets on the bed and motions for him to get on top of her. She grabs his hips to hold him steady.

“You may ride me, but you are not to touch yourself,” she orders.

He nods in acknowledgment and starts to sink down on her. Her grip on his hips prevents him from going as fast as he likes but the press of her cock in his pussy is giving him the friction he craves. With no control over the speed, all he can do is throw his head back and moan. His hole is still dripping from before so her cock slides in with ease.

Once he’s all the way down, she lets go of his hips and lets him set the pace. He doesn’t waste any time and starts moving as fast as his body would let him go. His hands are on Nanny’s chest and all he’s concentrating on is the pleasurable drag of the dildo in his pussy. Gasps escape his red-stained lips as Nanny’s hands come to play with his nipples, pinching them cruelly.

It’s good, but it’s not enough. He’s riding Nanny for all he’s worth but she’s not meeting his thrusts at all. Nanny doesn’t allow him to touch himself either and her hands are occupied with his nipples. He knows he’s close and he only needs a few strokes of his clit to orgasm but Nanny shows no intention of letting him come.

He would have to beg.

“Nanny…may I touch myself?” he gasps.

“Shhh baby, not yet,” she says soothingly. She finally starts helping him out and rolls her hips up in time with his thrusts. Her hips are driving into his and the movement angles her cock in deeper, pressing up right inside him and making him more desperate. The sensations make tears fill his eyes as he can do nothing but bounce on her cock.

“Please, Nanny! Please touch me! Please let me touch myself…I’m so close!” he babbles. The entire day of teasing is overwhelming and he’s so close it’s frustrating and he can’t even think of anything but Nanny and her cock. But Nanny just looks at him like he should be ashamed of even asking. And for a moment, he is, his face turning even redder before a particularly sharp tug of his nipples reminded him of how full his pussy is and a broken moan escapes his lips.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re desperate like this,” she says. Then without any warning, she flips them so that he’s on his back and his legs are on her shoulders. Then she starts thrusting her cock in his pussy again but this time it’s harder and deeper and Aziraphale is sobbing openly now because he’s closer to orgasm but there’s nothing he can do but take every inch of Nanny’s cock. His hands grab the sheets as he’s helpless as Nanny takes her fill of him.

And finally Nanny lets him touch himself and his fingers find his clit and it takes only a few strokes for him to start becoming undone.

“Come for me, Aziraphale.”

Tears sting the corner of his eyes as he’s finally been given his release. His cunt contracts on her cock as the blinding orgasm rips out of him. The sensations are becoming too much for his body to take and he blacks out.

He wakes up later to Crowley gently stroking his hair. He’s tucked in bed and there’s no trace of any of the fluids from before. Crowley sees him stirring and kisses his forehead. He drifts off to sleep again, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on Tumblr[ @bubonicblague](https://bubonicblague.tumblr.com) or Twitter [@gomensblease](https://twitter.com/gomensblease)


End file.
